Most known electric toothbrushes utilize a single bristle carrier that is powered or otherwise driven by an electric motor incorporated in the toothbrush. The bristle carriers in these toothbrushes undergo a wide array of motions. For example, bristle carriers that undergo rotary motion are well known. Bristle carriers that move back and forth in a linear fashion within the plane of the brush are also known. And, bristle carriers that move in a linear fashion perpendicular to the plane of the brush are also known such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,615. Although satisfactory in certain respects, a need still exists for an improved powered toothbrush design.
Numerous attempts have been made to improve the design, efficiency, cleaning efficacy, simplicity, and/or commercial viability of electric toothbrushes. One approach has been the provision of multiple powered bristle carriers. Most artisans have grouped multiple sets of bristles along an end of a brush and incorporated a drive mechanism for simultaneously rotating each of the bristle sets, together. Exemplary designs include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,242,516; 4,156,620; 4,845,795; 5,088,145; 5,020,179; 4,827,550; and 4,545,087, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Although bristle carriers that undergo various combinations of movement have been disclosed in the prior art, there remains a need to provide an electric toothbrush with one or more bristle carriers that provides additional combinations of motion.